Magnets and magnetism have heretofore been utilized in the treating of human diseases and afflictions. This has been primarily an Oriental practice.
In such prior practice, relatively small, weak magnets have been utilized, and these have been applied to afflicted areas or points of ailment in direct applications in the effort to achieve alleviation or cure.
Prior Oriental practice and utilization of magnets in treatment of afflictions and diseases, including utilization of meridians, acupuncture points and techniques involving magnets, are set forth in Korean books identified as follows: A Colored Topography of Acupuncture Meridians and Acupuncture Points, by Yong Tae Choe and Soo Ho Lee, Kyung Hee University, Seoul, Korea, published by Ko Moon Sa, 1974; Magnetic Therapy, by Lee Byong-Guk and Kim Nam-Sop, published by Ge Chuk Mun Hwa Sa, 1983, Seoul, Korea; and Magnetic Therapy Study, by Yu Tae-u, published by Umyang Mag Jin Sa, 1979, Seoul, Korea.
In the prior art practice and utilization of magnets in efforts to effect cures, small magnets have generally been applied to afflicted points or areas, and relatively small magnets of relatively low strength have been utilized at afflicted areas or at meridian lines.
Magnets of relatively low strength have been applied at acupuncture points, and often negative and bad side effects and/or adverse reactions have resulted.
The shortcomings and defects of prior art methods, including their lack of effectiveness and side effect problems, have resulted in their not being widespread and popular.
In conventional or prior art methods of magnetic treatment, relatively small magnets, with only relatively weak strength, have generally been utilized. Typically, magnets of 1/8 inch of 3/4 inch diameter have been utilized with 100 to 3,000 gauss. Such magnets have been applied at meridian points and ailment points. Acupuncture techniques utilizing magnets, as is well known, are relatively complicated and difficult to learn. In such prior methods, the diagnosis and treatment are much the same or like those practiced in accordance with acupuncture techniques, except that magnets are utilized instead of needles.
Undesirable side effects have been produced by such prior art techniques, particularly if not utilized properly with accurate meridian diagnosis. Such techniques have been found to be less effective than they purport to be. Such techniques require expert or professional knowledge of Oriental medicine and/or acupuncture. They provide no means for treating a plurality of different ailments or diseases of a patient concurrently.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide treatment for a wide variety of ailments and diseases, except for those requiring surgical treatment.
An object of the invention is to provide such treatment utilizing magnetism in simplified methods which can be practiced without specialized professional knowledge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method which utilizes magnetism applied to the hands or a hand of a person, thus to provide concurrent treatment of a plurality of ailments and afflictions of the entire body.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods wherein magnetism is applied directly to afflicted areas of the body, concurrently with said application to the hands.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods which provide recovery from fatigue, which aid digestion and which relieve ill-feelings.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods wherein the alleviative and curative effects are increased with increase of magnetic power or total flux to the person to the extent the person can tolerate and withstand such total flux.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods which provide substantial cures, relief of pain and rapid healing.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods which provide breathing control and/or improved circulation of the blood of the person.
It is an object of the invention to provide methods and techniques of treatment utilizing magnetism, independently of meridians or acupuncture points according to Oriental medicine.
An object of the invention is to provide such methods which may be applied for substantial periods and relatively continuously, without adverse reactions or side effects.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a method which is economical and effective.
An object of the invention is the provision of such a method which requires no additional treatment, equipment or drug.
An object of the invention is the provision of sucy methods which, properly utilized, are safe and involve no harm to a patient and no adverse reaction.
An object of the invention is the provision of such methods which involve the effecting of a balance of the systems of the body, in accordance with Oriental medicine theories, in treating ailments and applications.